Catching a Tigress Redone
by SindragonV2
Summary: Set after then End of Kung Fu Panda Basic Stuart was a close Friend of Tigress, when they were in the Orphanage. When Stuart was then adopted by Heart wrestling family. An she was adopted by Shifu. Now they are grown up, Tigress finds out the WWE coming to her home. Not knowing one of them,is her first friend. wwe x Kung Fu Panda crossover
1. Old friends

**Catching a Tigress**

Kung Fu Panda is own by DreamWorks

Wrestlers own them self /WWE

I own Stuart and the other Oc.

Set after then End of Kung Fu Panda

Basic Stuart was a close Friend of Tigress, when they were in the Orphanage.

When Stuart was then adopted by Heart wrestling family. An she was adopted by Shifu.

Now they are grown up, Tigress finds out the WWE coming to her home. Not knowing one of them,is her first friend.

Parings: Tigress x Oc PoxVipper

**Chapter 1 Old friends**

The master of Tiger style, sat down in her room to read the today News scroll. She would get them everyday,they were like a version of a newspaper. Well she need to know what was going on, in China.

Since being the Leader, of the Furious 5, she must know of everything that was happening in China. What if there was any ,new threats to China? Luckily in last past 2 News scroll she had read, they had told her that there was no threats going on in China.

Though it did give her free time by herself, since with the stress on her shoulders. Leading the highest Kung Fu group,while being a female. Since how badly females were treated by most males in China,luckily in Kung Fu your were all equal. Even though most males saw any female,as a slave. A house wife,only good for sex and cooking meals for the man.

Even though the laws of Kung Fu your were supposed to be treated equal. But even some Kung Fu Master,would try to feel up her or Viper. But if they even tried too, it wouldn't be long before they felt Shifu paws. Crunching every bone in there body for touching,his daughter and Student in that way. That even before they felt the wrath of Po, Crane ,Monkey and Mantis.

After they came to the broken body's of the males,because of Tigress and Viper kicking their tails. Since the only thing both Viper and expectedly Tigress hated,was being thought of as weak girls.

" Tigress come here, I found this awesome thing." Said a voice that sounded like Po,coming from the Great Hall.

Putting down the scroll,as Tigress rolled her eyes at Po voice. As she got on her paws,walking out her room and to the Great Hall.

**The Great Hall**

Viper let out a sigh of annoyance at Po idiocy for falling for a scam.

" Po it is just junk, a scam to get your money." Viper said to the Dragon warrior

" But Viper look isn't it cool, it can tell us stuff about the rest of the world." Po said in a excited tone to the Snake Master.

Viper sighed as the tip of her tail hit her head,while she watch Po work out how the small box work. As she spotted the large figure of Tigress walking into the room,with a piss of look on her face.

" What is it Panda, I was busy with my reading." Tigress said angrily,to the Dragon Warrior.

She wasn't in the mood for the Panda stupid games. Viper then look at Tigress sending her a death glare,at way she was talking to Po. Which didn't effect Tigress one bit,but she let out a chuckle knowing Viper crush on Po.

" Well I bought this Radio the sales person called it. He told me it can tells us,all the news around the world." Po said explained to her,letting out a proud smirk at Tigress.

Tigress rolled her eyes as she look at the small black box in his hands,while she walk over to him.

" Po, it just garbage, a waste of money. Nothing in China can do that. " Tigress said in a annoyed tone.

She then snatched it out of Po hand before he could react, an then chuck it to the air. Much to the shock of Po and Viper, as they watched the box coming back down to the ground.

" Tigress Nooo." Viper shouted at the Tiger Master,as she tried to save the box.

But it was too late, as the plastic box came crashing down on the wooden floor with a bang. As the wooden floor was dented by the box,while a bit of the plastic broke off. But as the box came to a rest,there was a click,then a voice came out of the Radio box.

" And welcome back to Sport news with James Blade. James is there anything going on in the Sport world.

"Yes there is Ryan,the owners of WWE Vince and Linda Mcmahon . Have confirmed their wrestling company,will be coming to China for the first time.

The WWE will show both Smackdown and Raw ,while doing house shows around China. For 2 weeks ,with superstars such as the WWE champion CM Punk, the Tag Team champions Hell No, the World Heavyweight Champion Stuart Heart. Also other wrestlers such as The Big show , John Cena ,The Undertaker and more.

While they will be staying at the home of Kung Fu,the Valley of Peace. So you could say it a meeting of west and east fighting styles.

It will start in a couple of days time ,while Master Shifu,the Furious 5 and the Dragon Warrior. Will be the guest of the WWE, at the events. An that the end of the news, Ryan back to you.

Thank you James, now with the rest of the news."

But before it could speak more, the Radio became silence once more. As the 3 looked up to see,who turn it off only to gasp seeing.

" Master Shifu." They all shouted in shock, jumping up into the correct way of standing.

Shifu chuckled deeply, while watching his students get themselves together.

" I see you have found out about, my new competition for you. You will be testing your skills,agents these Wrestlers." Shifu said to them,while chuckling a bit.

" Why Master, why do we have to do this. " Tigress asked her step father.

" Because we need to show, that Kung Fu is the strongest fighting type." Shifu replied to her.

" But Master." Po said to Shifu.

" But nothing you all will be fighting agents these Wrestlers,an that final. Some of them will be staying at the Jade place ,an they will be watching you train. As you will be when they do, please don't disappoint me my students." Shifu said to them all,as he bow in respect to them.

" We will not, Master Shifu." All 3 of them, said to him as they bow back too Shfiu in respect.

As they watched Shifu leave the room,leaving the 3 to do there own things

**Southampton Airport, England, Uk**

The WWE had landed in Southampton Airport, to refill their planes to get to China. They had set of 10 private planes ,so they could get to places in peace.

An away from crazy Wrestling fans, most of the Wrestlers were split into groups. "The Game" aka Tipple H, HBK,The Undertaker, were with the Mcmahon** f**amily in their private plane.

Most of the other groups were of Heel and faces or groups Or groups of wrestlers of who were close friends with each other. The last group to enter the last plane was a group of friends,out of the rings. A mix of heel and face Wrestlers.

They had the 2nd biggest plane after the one. In the group was Chris Jericho, The Big show, John Cena ,Rey Mysterio, Edge , Natalya Neidheart and Stuart Heart. While the sat and waited for their plane,while chatting about Vince new money plan.

" So this is Vince big Idea, us to challenge the Furious 5." Cena said to his friends.

" Man, I know Vince had some crazy ideas. But this is nuts, I mean you all have heard story's about these 5." Edge said adding on to John speech.

" Sure they can kill people, but hello so can we." Show argued back ,while showing of his large fist.

" Show right we all grew up with Wrestling, either born in to it or been trained in it. We are just as deadly, as these Master of Kung Fu." Rey said adding in his 2 cent.

" Like Rey Rey has said,we all had been wrestling all our life. Or came into latter in our life's. Plus I think it be fun to do. Think about it East vs West fighting styles." Natalya said to the guys.

" Well it could be good for us, to improve our fighting skills. What do you think Stu you lived there, at a young age before getting adopted." Chris said to the Word champ.

" Like you and Rey and Nal have said, I think it be fun to do. Plus to see Punk get his ass kick." Stuart said laughing at his own joke.

Which cause the other to chuckle, at that the thought of the so called Best is the World. Get his ass handed to him,by the Kung Fu Master.

" Plus I wanted to ,try to find a friend I made at the orphanage a long time ago." Stuart said to his friends,while sighing deeply.

" What do you mean, Stu?." Cena asked a bit confused, on who he meant by.

" Well when I was young and living at the China orphanage, I meet a female Tiger called Tigress. We became close friends since,we got called monster by others. We said we would look after each other,in till I got adopted by the Hearts. When I then heard she was adopted by a Kung Fu person,but I don't know who it was." Stuart said explaining his past to his Wrestling's friends.

The group nod the heads listening to him speech,while Chris had picked up on something Stuart had said about his past.

" Wait did, you say Tigress, was your friend name?." Chris asked Stuart.

'" Yeah why?" Stuart replied back ,a bit confused on why he was asking him that.

" Well im pretty sure, that the leader of the Furious 5. Is called Tigress, maybe that her." Chris asked him.

Stuart look at him thinking about it before responding, to the first ever-undisputed world-wrestling champion.

" I don't know man, maybe it just I think Kung Fu Masters change there names to there Species name." Stuart said to him.

Before Chris could respond , they herd a bong from above them.

'" Will CGF567 report, to the check outs. Your plane will be ready in 10 mints. Thank you" The voice control said to them

" Right we better get going. We don't want to piss off Vince." Edge said to the group of wrestlers.

Knowing that it was,not a good idea not to piss off the boss. As they all started to head off to the checkouts, to get to their plane. For the Live event in China.

**End of chapter 1**

Review and Rate ^. ^

No flamers


	2. Tigress FlashbacksDaydreams

**Catching a Tigress**

Kung Fu Panda is own by DreamWorks

Wrestlers own them self /WWE

I own Stuart and the other Oc.

Set after then End of Kung Fu Panda

Basic Stuart was a close Friend of Tigress, when they were in the Orphanage.

When Stuart was then adopted by Heart wrestling family. An she was adopted by Shifu.

Now they are grown up, Tigress finds out the WWE coming to her home. Not knowing one of them,is her first friend.

Parings: Tigress x Oc PoxVipper

**Chapter 2 Tigress Flashbacks/Daydreams**

**China Airport, 19:35 pm**

It had token over 6 hours, for the WWE group to reach China. The planes had to stop over at Moscow Airport in Russia,for re-fuelling. So you could say, that they were glad to get off the planes.

" Man that was boring." Jericho said in a tired tone, while searching for his bag from the other bags, going around on the conveyor belt.

" Well what were you going to do, become Sonic or Shadow from those Sega games." Cena said while chuckling, at the First ever Undisputed Heavyweight Champion.

Causing the other Wrestlers to rolled their eyes, at the very bad joke made by the face of the WWE.

" What!." John asked them in a confused tone.

" Nothing it cool Cena." Stuart said to him,while shaking his head as he then pick up his bags.

Fallow by the other Wrestlers minus Cena ,as they started to walk away from the leader of Cenation.

"Hey! Guys wait for me." John shouted to them, while grabbing his bags as he sprinted towards the group.

The group then started to walk through the China Airport, while signing autographs for some Wrestling fans. As they walked towards ,were Vince had told them. Were there lift would be, to get to the Valley of Peace.

**To the Kung Fu Masters**

As the WWE Wrestlers waited for their lift, Shifu,Po ,Viper and Tigress were arriving to the Airport in a old fashion Carriage. In total the were 3 of them ,to take the masters and Wrestlers back to the Valley of Peace.

(I can't remember what, they are called. It is what the Queen goes around in, when she dose the big Royal stuff ,aka Royal Wedding.)

The Carriage it self was very colourful, it was a mix of red and real gold leaf. While decorating with Dragons and the other Animals of Kung Fu fighting style. Also with diamonds and ruby's, to show the impotent of the people inside.

When they were being pulled by Pigs and Rabbits,who were some workers of the Jade Palace. As the group of Kung Fu Master, then pulled up to the front of the China Airport.

The Kung Fu Masters themselves were wearing their normal clothes,as they then walk out threw the open doors. Which were being hold open by their workers,who bowed in respect to the Kung Fu Masters. As they bowed back,while walking into the China Airport.

" So Master why do we have to, pick up these Wrestlers?." Po asked the small Master of Kung Fu.

" Because Dragon warrior we need to welcome them, to help China. To help China to reign some power in the world. While to help China have strong bounds, with the west." Shifu said explaining to Po,about why they were doing this.

" Ok Master but what if, they are rude to us?." Viper asked Shifu in a respectful tone.

" Well we will then show them, the proper manners. If you know what I mean." Shifu said, telling his students.

" Yes Master." Both Po and Viper said to Shifu,as they bowed to him.

" Uh Yes Master Shifu ,we will." Tigress said quickly,coming out of a trance like state.

Causing Shifu to look at his adopted daughter, with concern for a second. Before carrying on walking with the 3 behind him. She had been having some flashbacks since, Shifu had told them about this Wresting idea. The Day dreams/Flashbacks were about ,when she in the Bao Gu Orphange when she was a cub. She then let out a groan holding her head,with her paw,filling another flashback coming to her.

**Tigress Daydream/ Flashback **

A young Tigress cub sat in a small room by herself,since no one wanted to play with her. Since they called her a monster,because of her sharp claws and teeth. Since all the other children were either Pigs,Goats or Bunnies.

" IM NOT A MONSTER, WHY DON'T THEY PLAY WITH ME?." She screamed while throwing a ball very hard, as it flew out of the room with force.

A few seconds later she then heard a smack,as the ball hit something and then heard a voice she never heard before.

" Ouch." Said the unknown voice,which sounded like a male voice to Tigress.

Tigress then stood up to see who she hit,expecting to be one of the Pigs or Rabbits. Only to be shocked to see a Human boy,rubbing his face were the ball had hit him. She had never seen him before,did he get here today?

" Sorry, about that" Tigress said to him,while rubbing her arms.

" It ok im Stuart, what your name?." Said the Human Boy,to Tigress.

While Tigress was looking at Stuart,he look the same age of her. Also he had long red brown hair and blue grey eyes, while his shin was a creamy white.

"Im Tigress." Tigress said in a bit of a sad tone,thinking he would be scared of her. Just like everyone els,she was about to leave when he spoke to her again.

" Tigress that a cool name ,do you want to play with me?." Stuart asked her,in a kind tone.

Tigress was shocked hearing this ,he wanted her to play with him. No one wanted to play with her, but he did.

" Aren't you scared of me though." Tigress asked in a confused tone.

" No why would I?. So do you want to play?." Stuart asked her again.

" Sure." Tigress said in a happy tone as a smile appeared of her face,it was a long time since she had smiled.

"Tigress?." Said a voice.

**End of Tigress flashback**

Causing her to come out her flashback, as she then saw a large group of Humans talking to the others. She guessed they were the Wrestlers,though one of them look familiar to her. He look like the boy in her dreams,but that was stupid. As she then tried to forget about the dream and listen to the biggest Human. Introduced,the Wrestlers to the Masters.

" An this is Stuart Heart." The large Human said aka Big Show, pointing to the said Human ,who look like the Boy in her dream.

What! Tigress thought in her mind, he had the boy name too!.

**End of chapter 2**

Review and rate ^. ^

No flamers.


	3. Getting to Know you

**Catching a Tigress**

Kung Fu Panda is own by DreamWorks

Wrestlers own them self /WWE

I own Stuart and the other Oc.

Set after then End of Kung Fu Panda

Basic Stuart was a close Friend of Tigress, when they were in the Orphanage.

When Stuart was then adopted by Heart wrestling family. An she was adopted by Shifu.

Now they are grown up, Tigress finds out the WWE coming to her home. Not knowing one of them,is her first friend.

Parings: Tigress x Oc PoxVipper

**Chapter 3 Getting to Know you**

" Tigress!." Shifu shouted at his top student.

Hearing her Master and Stepfather voice,caused her to jump up a bit in surprised. As she then look over at Shifu and the rest of the Furious 5 and Po. Who were giving her looks of worry,due to they way she had been acting lately.

" Are You ok." Shifu asked her, because he had never seen her act like this.

"Yes Master Shifu, im fine thank you." Tigress replied to her Master, while bowing to him in respect.

" Ok, so you lot will be staying at the palace with us. But I will like to know, who is the leader of your group." Shifu said to Tigress first,before turning his attention on to the Wrestlers.

The Wrestlers then look at each other,Vince had never told them who would be the leader of the group. Shifu then sent them all a death glare,not pleased with their lack of organise. When Po and the Furious 5 crossed their arms, while waiting for them to reply.

(What would Viper do XD)

A few seconds went past in till the Big show walk out of the group of Wrestlers .An then walk in front of Shifu, as he then bowed in respect to the Supreme Master. Show was the 2nd oldest after Jericho, an like Jericho ,Rey and Stuart. He had Wrestler around the Asia area. An roughly knew about,on how to respect their ways. Also the group choose him to be the leader,since he was look on with Taker as a leader in the locker room.

" Hello Master Shifu, My name is Paul or know in the Wrestling world as the Big Show. Im the leader of the group ,an on behalf of my group we are grateful on you letting us stay at your place. " Big Show said politely to Shifu.

" Hmm well good, I guess you have been told by your boss on the rules. That we had agreed on, while you stay with us." Shifu said to Big Show while sending another glare to the other Wrestlers.

" Yes Sir I will sort them out, if they cause trouble for you." Big Show said respectfully to Shifu,while then looking at his friends. Who knew not to get on his bad side,since it would bring very big problems for you.

" Good because if you're break, any rules then im sure my students could use some punching bags. " Shifu said,while chuckling a bit.

Causing the Furious 5 and Po to chuckle,while the Wrestlers mutter to them self. Something on the line of talking to Vince, about these rules.

" Yes we understand Master Shifu. " Big Show said respectfully.

" Students you will go in to groups to look after the Wrestlers. When we head back to the Jade Palace, do you understand ." Shifu asked his students.

" Yes Master Shifu." Said the 5 and Po to Shifu.

Shifu gave then a nod ,before turning his attention back onto the Wrestlers.

" Mr Show please order your group, into small groups and to be ready to travel to the Palace." Shifu asked Big Show.

" As you wish. " Big Show said politely, to the Grand master.

Shifu gave him a nod before walking of with his students to get ready for the trip home. While the Wrestlers decide on the groups for the travel to the palace.

**Groups for transport**

**Carriage 1: Shifu, Crane, Chris Jericho and the Big Show.**

**Carriage 2: Monkey,Mantis, Rey Mysterio and John Cena.**

**Carriage 3: Po,Viper,Tigress, Edge,Natalya and Stuart.**

Soon the Kung Fu Masters and the Wrestlers had, got the groups done and had gotten into the carriage. They were then soon on their way, heading to the Valley of peace. To past time they decide to brake the ice and talk to each other.

Straight away Rey and Mantis had gotten along with each other,due to telling each other about their life. Which was very alike,as they told how they were look down on in most of their life. An how they show the big guys, that they could go head to head with the best of them. While they also sheared a deep love for their roots,an their love for their fighting style.

The same went with Cena and Monkey who were sharing Jokes with each other. While telling the other one about their life's. While Big Show and Shifu were chatting about their life's and talked about the differents between Wrestling and Kung Fu. When Chris and Crane chatted about random stuff,while watching the China countryside going past them.

When in the 3rd carriage of Wrestlers and Kung Fu Masters.

**The 3rd Carriage**

Stuart and Viper look at each other not knowing what to say,in till Viper decide to break the silence.

" So Stuart, tell me about yourself! ." Viper said to the youngest Wrestler.

" Well I was born in the Uk, but grew up in China due to the death of my parents." Stuart said sadly remembering about his past.

" Oh im so sorry, I didn't mean to." Viper replied quickly ,filling sad bring up his bad past.

" Na it ok Master Viper, or should I call you Viper instead." Stuart asked the Master of the Snake style.

" Viper is fine, It up to you if you want to carry on talking about your past." Viper said to him politely.

Stuart look over to Edge and Natalya had fallen a sleep. He then decide to carrying on telling Viper about his past.

" Well I then lived, in a orphanage for a while in a village I think. I only had one friend a Tigress cub. Before the Heart family adopted me and the rest is history I guess. " Stuart said to the Snake master.

Causing Viper mind to go into overdrive ,hearing this news. Did she knew this Tigress,since most Tigers became Kung Fu fighters. So it wouldn't surprised her,is she meet this Tigress before.

" Oh so do you think, you see this Tigress again. " Viper asked Stuart.

" I hope so, so we then catch on the lost time." Stuart said happily to Viper,while remembering his first close friend.

Viper smiled as they chatted about other stuff after that. But Tigress also had picked up about Stuart past,that sounded so familiar to her.

" Is it really you." Tigress thought to herself,while looking at Stuart.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers.**


	4. Viper Questions

**Catching a Tigress**

Kung Fu Panda is own by DreamWorks

Wrestlers own them self /WWE

I own Stuart and the other Oc.

Set after then End of Kung Fu Panda

Basic Stuart was a close Friend of Tigress, when they were in the Orphanage.

When Stuart was then adopted by Heart wrestling family. An she was adopted by Shifu.

Now they are grown up, Tigress finds out the WWE coming to her home. Not knowing one of them,is her first friend.

Parings: Tigress x Oc PoxVipper

**Chapter 4 Viper Questions**

Since it was still going to be a long time, for them to reach the Valley of Peace. Viper had advice her group to take a quick nap ,to kill a bit of time. So they would be more fresher for training tomorrow. Since when they would arrive at the Jade Palace, it would be very early in the morning. An they would be up at 7 am for Shifu training. She did wonder how these Wrestlers, would react to the Furious 5 training area.

She let out a small chuckle it would be funny anyway,though she did wonder. On how these Wrestlers trained,plus was it all the same style?. Since they were all different sizes, like the Masters were. It would be very interesting to watch them indeed.

She had watched the 3 Wrestlers fall a sleep,when she then look over to her close friend Tigress. She was deeply worrying for Tigress saintly lately, since she had been going into daydreams for no reason. It was scary to see their chosen leader to act like this,she then decide to talk to the Tiger Master before she went to sleep.

" Tigress are you awake." Viper asked in a whisper tone to her friend.

Tigress eyes slowly open,when her ears twitch picking up Viper voice. While turning her head to look at her friend.

" Yes Viper what wrong." Tigress asked her while yawning a bit, when trying to shake the tiredness out of her.

" Are you OK!." Viper asked her her friend,while silvering over to Tigress.

" Yes I am ,why do you ask Viper." Tigress said trying to keep her voice normal as best ,as she could.

Because she didn't want anyone to know about these flashbacks,she kept on having. They might think of her as weak and not good enough to lead them. An she would not let that happen to her,since that was one of a few things left for her.

" Sorry you seem, like you saw a ghost back at the Airport. I was just checking if you were ok." Viper hissed softly, while resting next to Tigress.

Tigress eyes went to slit in shock, how much did she figured out. Calm down Tigress just make something up to,pull the wool over her eyes. I hate to lie to her but I must,I cant loss my honour. Tigress thought to herself,as she got ready to make something up to reply to her friend.

" Oh it was about,when that Human talked about living in a Orphanage . It remind me about ,when I was in the Bao Gu orphanage as a cub." Tigress replied to Viper, trying to cover herself and hoping Viper would fell for it.

" Oh ok ,well im going to back to sleep. I see you soon ,Night Tigress."Viper said ,as she then pretender to go to sleep.

" Night Viper." Tigress replied to her glad that she doge that one, as she then fell back a sleep.

" Night Tigress." Viper said back,as she then thought about .On what Tigress had said to her.

She was hiding something,since that was one of the biggest lies ever. Since Stuart had said that in the carriage,not the Airport. I need to dig deeper on this,maybe I get Mantis to help me out. Viper thought to herself, before falling a sleep.

**3 am At the Jade Palace **

The mix group of Wrestlers and Kung Fu Masters ,were walking to the bed rooms at the Jade Palace. Shifu had gone off to his own private area,leaving his students to lead the Wrestlers to their beds for their stay.

A few of them had token in the sights, of the Jade Palace and were blown away by it beauty. But they were to tired to care,after saying thanks for the rooms. They went to retire for they night,to be ready for tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Quick few things shall I stick with the Wrestlers names or their real names.**

**Plus do I need to describe the Wrestling moves,since some people might not watch wrestling.**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No Flamers.**


End file.
